roblox_islefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons Weapons are the means of defending yourself within the game. Some are common while others are quite rare. Weapons can be found throughout the map with some places usually spawning a specific weapon. All weapons have a set amount of ammo and can be refilled with an Ammunition Crate. Weapons can kill players, mercenaries, and even the monster. (However this is extremely hard to do, usually you will just scare off the monster.) To shoot, you click on a player, mercenary or the Monster. Your character will automatically aim and fire with a chance to miss depending on the weapon and range. PD: '''ADD THIS: Floor Mine, Drone '''(Drone is real, and Floor mine is real but ppl didn't see, you can instakill Elite Mercs with that putting in their spawn. Scoped Rifle (Remington Model 700) The Scoped Rifle is appears to be the Remington Model 700. This gun can be found all over the island. It is extremely good at killing players and mercenaries, but the downside is that it only has one bullet. There is always a scoped rifle at the watchtower. Can also be found at mines, facility, radio tower, and the lighthouse, the radio tower and can be dropped from the sniper. The scoped rifle is a very good weapon to engage with the mercenaries and the best weapon for taking out the Operator's drone as it can one shot it. The scoped rifle can't one-shot any of the elite mercenaries but it can one-shot any of the normal mercenaries that don't have a ballistic vest. The player you clicked will get the message: "You feel a sniper scope watching you." Studs per second: 0 Capacity: 1 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Near perfect Range: 4500 DPS (Damage Per Shot): 100 Damage Type: Single Effects: Warns Targeted Players Aim: 5 Recovery: 1.50 Double Barrel Shotgun (TOZ-66) A double barreled shotgun with low ammo capacity (2 rounds) and range, but very high damage. Is generally quite common along with the Scoped Rifle. Appears to be the TOZ-66. It has a great damage potential at close range, but has very low ammo capacity, making it a weapon you will only use once or twice, this can be quite troublesome if you are in a fight with multiple people, especially if one of them had a Ballistic Vest and survived. Can spawn in the radio tower, level 1 keycard room, lighthouse, almost always at the watchtower near the hangar and Caves. It is also highly regarded as the "most common gun." Studs per second: 0 Capacity: 2 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Guaranteed Hit Range: 30 DPS: 200 Damage Type: Single Effects: None Aim: 1 Recovery: 2 Sub-machine Gun (Heckler & Koch MP5K) The Sub-machine Gun appears to be the Heckler & Koch MP5K. An uncommon weapon that is considered quite weak by some. Its main perks include the item's ammo capacity (30 rounds) and great fire rate. The Sub-machine gun is great for close combat due to the high rate of fire, firing multiple rounds before the target can find cover or retaliate. However, it kills slowly and can be outperformed by shotguns. Can be dropped from the medic and can spawn in the facility, it can also spawn in the level 2 armory in the ship. It even has a small chance of spawning in the lighthouse. The SMG has been buffed recently and it has become a really good close-range weapon. Studs per second: ? Capacity: 30 Burst: 10 Accuracy: Poor Range: 100 DPS: 20 Damage Type: Rapid-Fire Effects: None Aim: 1 Recovery: 1 Battle Rifle (Colt M16A2) The Battle Rifle appears to be the Colt M16A2. A traditional AR-15 assault rifle was designed for the U.S. Military. with decent damage, range, and ammo capacity (30 rounds). The battle rifle has a flashlight, similar if not exactly the same as the tactical pistol. Its rarity is currently unknown but it is quite hard to find, (for now) consider it an uncommon/rare weapon. Unlike the submachine gun, it is more well rounded and stronger, making it a versatile weapon. Can be dropped from the spotter. Has a decent chance of spawning in the facility and in extremely rare cases spawns in the mines and generators, it can also spawn in the ship. Studs per second: ? Capacity: 30 Burst: 5 Accuracy: High Range: 250 DPS: 19 Damage Type: Rapid-Fire Effects: Flashlight Aim: 0.20 Recovery: 1.25 Tactical Pistol (M1911A1) A tactical pistol appears to be the modern-day M1911A1 pistol with a flashlight attachment. Its ammo capacity is twelve (12) rounds, and decent damage. The range of the tactical pistol is about the same as the battle rifle. It is very accurate and will land almost every shot against the enemy/player you shoot at unless they take cover. Can kill a healthy player with 4 shots. Considered quite good at combat, as it can take out up to 3 healthy targets, considering all shots are hit. Can be dropped by the operator, can spawn in the facility and in extremely rare cases spawns at places like the broken crate behind the ship and the generators. Studs per second: ? Capacity: 12 Burst: 4 Accuracy: High Range: 250 DPS: 25 Damage Type: Single Effects: Flashlight Aim: 1 Recovery: 1 Combat Shotgun (Mossberg 590) A Combat shotgun appears to be the Mossberg 590. with pistol grip ,stockles, , short-range, high damage, and high ammo capacity for a shotgun (8 rounds), however, it fires 2 round bursts instead of 1 powerful shot. It's considered quite rare but can seemingly spawn at many places. Amazing for any close-range engagements, can be used for quite a while. It can also be dropped by the commander and can spawn in the facility as well as one of the campsites on the farthest mountain from the spawn ship. Does half the damage per shot compared to the double-barrel shotgun Unlike the other weapons this weapon if the target has a vest will shoot until the target is dead making it very dangerous so if you have a vest be weary of this shotgun Studs per second: ? Capacity: 8 Burst: 3 Accuracy: Guaranteed Hit Range: 50 DPS: 75 Damage Type: Multi-shot Effects: Interrupts attacks Aim: 0.20 Recovery: 0.20 Light Machine Gun (Heckler & Koch MG4) The Light Machine Gun appears to be the Heckler & Koch MG4. A rare weapon that has high ammo capacity (60 rounds), decent range and damage. The LMG is inaccurate but very effective at close range and fires 20 rounds in a click if not put away or dropped. It has no other significant traits past than its increased ammo capacity. Although it is not that special it is still a good weapon to use against players and mercenaries. Can be dropped by the heavy gunner, found in the facility in the level 2 armory or in extremely rare cases found at common item spawns such as the broken crate the town near the Assistant drone and the crate hanging from some trees near the ship. This is the only weapon besides the sniper rifle that has been confirmed to have enough range for the T-Junction's turret. Can Also Be Found Rarely In The Small Log Cabin Near The Big Lake (Near observatory and watchtower) Studs per second: ? Capacity: 60 Burst: 20 Accuracy: Decent Range: 300 DPS: 22 Damage Type: Rapid-Fire Effects: Makes a sound while aiming Aim: 1 Recovery: 2 Revolver (Colt Python 357 Magnum) The Revolver appears to be the Colt Python. It fires .357 Magnum and this gun has a rotating cylinder and that holds 6 rounds in each chamber. Only fires one round at a time. It has a lower range than the pistol, it can deal middle damage of 50. The revolver knocks any player or enemy shot down. It can be dropped by the ghost, found in Facility, in the level 2 armory, or found in rare cases at common item spawns such as the broken crate, the crate hanging from some trees near the ship, or at the radio tower. Studs per second: 12 Capacity: 6 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Low Range: 100 DPS: 50 Damage Type: Single Effects: Interrupts attacks Aim: 1 Recovery: 1 Flamethrower Holds a tank of 300 fuel. Its main disadvantage is its range. When you hit your target it sets them on fire constantly damaging them for a while (Ignores the ballistic vest). This weapon can be found in level 4 crates in the facility. After you fire it, a stream of fire will be left on the ground, setting players on fire when they touch it. This weapon is ineffective against any of the mercenaries except the demolitionist. It can be dropped by the firebug. You get the message "You're on fire!" when hit by the flamethrower. You also get the message "You smell smoke..." when someone raises the nozzle on you. This can also be used in the lobby through the 500 and 1,000 robux donations. (One time uses with limited ammo) Studs per second: ? Capacity: 300 Burst: 50 Accuracy: High Range: 60 DPS: 1, -1 health per second (stackable) Damage Type: Spray Effects: Flames - If hit by flames, your target will lose 1 health per second, while also lying some fire on the ground to deal some extra 5 damage Aim: 0.20 Recovery: 0.20 Gatling Gun A similar weapon to Light Machine Gun, except that it holds 100 rounds and fires 50 rounds per click, which can run out quickly. Extremely effective in short ranges. Its extreme inaccuracy makes it difficult to control and therefore makes it a great weapon only against groups of enemies. This weapon can be found in Level 4 Crates using the Master Bypass Console. With the Gatling Gun, you will get the message "You rev up your gun". If the enemy you clicked on was a player they will get the message "You hear a whir...". This message can be seen whenever you engage the elite mercenaries. Fun fact: this was the first item added in Ape City being the strongest weapon in the game having an infinite range with 500 bullets and only stops when put away by the player or the target is dead. It was later removed by being abused by exploiters. This can also be used in the lobby through the 1,000 Robux donation. (One time uses with limited ammo) Studs per second: 0 Capacity: 100 Burst: 50 Accuracy: Average Range: 500 DPS: 16 Damage Type: Rapid-Fire Effects: Warns targeted players Aim: 1 Recovery: 1 Grenade Launcher (M32A1 or RG-6) The Grenade Launcher appears to be the M32A1 that has a rotating cylinder just like a revolver and it also holds 6 rounds in each chamber. A firearm that launches grenades in an arc. It has a long-range. Explodes after hitting the ground for a few seconds, which can range in damage from almost nothing to critically injure a player. Holds six rounds. It can be dropped by the demolitionist, which interestingly can cause friendly fire. Advised to not use it in hugging distance or against the monster. Although generally intimidating, fighting someone with ''just ''this weapon is significantly easy, as not only is there a delay between firing and impact, but it is very easy to evade. When hit by this weapon, you will get the message saying “Shredded” Studs per second: 0 Capacity: 6 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Decent Range: 600 DPS: 100, -1 damage per stud away from the explosion Damage Type: Splash Effects: Kabooms - Launches grenades that deal 100 damage and -1 damage per stud away from the explosion Aim: 3 Recovery: 2 Orbital Strike A weapon that can be found in Ape City. It can not be used on mercs however can be used to one-shot any player. It only has one use. Ape City is accessed if 5 buttons across the map are found. When used, a giant ship fades in above the targeted player. The player is unable to move and a beam shoots down from the giant ship, killing the player instantly, the ship then fades out. This can also be used in the lobby through the 500 and 1,000 robux donations. (One time uses with limited ammo) Studs per second: 16 Capacity: 1 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Guaranteed Hit Range: Infinite DPS: Infinite Damage Type: Laser Beam Effects: None? Aim: 0 Recovery: 0 Tactical Shotgun (Benelli M84) A shotgun that has medium-range, and low damage. It's main disadvantage is the damage per shot. Holds 8 rounds and best used at close to mid-range engagements. Studs per second: ? Capacity: 10 Burst: 10 Accuracy: Decent Range: 110 DPS: 34 Damage Type: Multi-shot Effects: Flashlight Aim: 0.75 Recovery: 1 Sniper Rifle (Heckler & Koch G3SG/1) The Sniper Rifle appears to be a Heckler & Koch G3SG with a scope. It deals 75 damage (confirmed ). Carries five (5) rounds. Studs per second: 0 Capacity: 5 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Near perfect Range: 4500 DPS: 75 Damage Type: Single Effects: Warns targeted players (You feel a sniper scope watching you...) Aim: 3 Recovery: 1.50 Assault shotgun (AA 12) The Assault Shotgun appears to be an AA-12 with a drum magazine. It has 20 rounds and takes 2-3 shots to kill someone. It is considered the fourth tier of shotguns. Studs per second: 8 Capacity: 20 Burst: 5 Accuracy: Decent Range: 200 DPS: 30 Damage Type: Multi-shot Effects: None Aim: 1 Recovery: 2 Proton Cannon The Proton Cannon can be found all over the ocean floor and shoots purple lasers that can jump to multiple targets in close proximity which could cause friendly fire. When aiming, you get the message, "You prime the reactor..." and the target you clicked on gets the message "Your hair stands up...", once hit by this message, you get the message "Fried Like Chicken At Chick-Fil-A." Studs per second: 0 Capacity: 5 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Guaranteed Hit Range: 400 DPS: 50 Damage Type: Jump Effects: Electric Laser Beams - Jumps from target to target if they are at least 10 studs from each other Aim: 3 Recovery: 2 Energy Lancer The Energy Lancer is a weapon that can be found at the broken hull of the wrecked cargo ship. When aiming, you get the message "Your power the cell...", before shooting out a projectile that instantly travels and hits your target, having the same charge up time as the Proton Cannon, but has perfect accuracy. It is well suited for long-mid range engagements. Studs per second: 0 Capacity: 5 Burst: 1 Accuracy: Perfect Range: 400 DPS: 99 Damage Type: Laser, pierces through multiple targets Effects: Energy Laser - Pierces through multiple targets formed in a line and able to shoot past 5-stud walls Aim: 4 Recovery: 1.50 Claymore Roomba The Claymore Roomba can only be used in the lobby, within the 500 or 1,000 robux donations. If clicked while equipped, you will have the same animation as planting a Proximity Explosive. Once planted, it will start to move and generate a Proximity Explosive. After a couple of seconds the Proximity Explosive will fully generate and if it explodes, the Claymore Roomba will be destroyed. Category:Items